The One You Least Expected
by Roxius
Summary: Sometimes, the one you love is the person you least expected. SharpayGabriella in 30 sentences. Femmeslash and a tiny bit of Chaylor mentioned. Please R & R!


Title: The One You Least Expected

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T for femmeslash

Pairing: SharpayGabriella

Summary: Sometimes, the one you love is the person you least expected. SharpayGabriella in 30 sentences. Femmeslash and a tiny bit of Chaylor mentioned. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Truth**

"I'm...I'm sorry, Troy...I just don't love you anymore like I used to..." Gabriella whispered quietly as she turned her back to her shocked ex-boyfriend...

**2. Kiss**

Sharpay pressed her lips passionately against Gabriella's as their clothes were discarded...

**3. Help**

"If you're ever having trouble with anything at all, I'll be there for you..." Sharpay whispered into Gabriella's ear before sending the girl back home to her family.

**4. Love**

"Sharpay...I love you..." "I love you too, Gabriella...I love you too..."

**5. Jealousy**

Troy slammed Gabriella against the wall and screamed, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DUMPING ME TO GO AND BE A FREAKIN' DYKE WITH THAT BITCH SHARPAY?"

**6. Protect**

After knocking Troy out of the way with a well-placed kick, Sharpay grabbed Gabriella by the arm and dragged her away before the poor girl's spirit could be broken even more.

**7. Hair**

"You know, you have really beautiful hair..." Sharpay purred as she kissed all over Gabriella's face.

**8. Chocolate**

After kissing Sharpay fiercely on the lips a few times, Gabriella began to wonder why the blonde girl's lips tasted like chocolate.

**9. Support**

"Unlike Troy, me and Taylor totally support you guys!" Chad told Sharpay and Gabriella after learning that they were going out.

**10. Gone**

"Gabriella...Troy killed himself. He's gone...forever..."

**11. Why**

Gabriella wasn't sure what to say. Her mouth just hung open as the tears started to spilled out. 'Why did you do that, Troy? Why?'

**12. Smile**

"Will you please smile, Gabriella? At least...smile for me..."

**13. Sex**

It was both a painful and pleasurable experience. It was something that made Gabriella desire that feeling over and over again.

**14. Hell**

Gabriella looked up into her lover's eyes and asked, "Sharpay...are we gonna go to hell for this?"

**15. Heaven**

"No...I'm sure we'll got to heaven...at least, you will..." Sharpay replied with a smile.

**16. Broken**

Gabriella had a broken spirit, and Sharpay aimed to fix that. No matter how long it would take her...

**17. Sick**

"Please...Sharpay...I'll be f-fine..." Gabriella mumbled as she headed down the hallway. She collapsed on the floor several minutes later.

**18. Confusion**

"What? Gabriella's in the hospital? What the hell happened to her?"

**19. Child**

When the doctor walked back into Gabriella's room, Sharpay found out something she feared would happen. "Ms. Montez...you're pregnant with a child..." Sharpay knew who the father was, but he commited suicide not long ago...

**20. Erase**

Gabriella stared deeply into her girlfriend's shimmering eyes and whispered, "Sharpay...I...I don't want to be a mother...not now...I might have to have an abortion..."

**21. Keep**

Sharpay pressed her lips gently against Gabriella's quivering lips. When they seperated, Sharpay placed her hand on Gabriella's stomach and said, "Please...don't kill him...at least...let him be OUR child..."

**22. Eat**

"Sharpay...I need more food...NOW!" "God, I wish she would just shut up sometimes!"

**23. Stop**

Sharpay was left in utter shock as Gabriella, craddling her rather bloated stomach lightly, moved out from under her and muttered, "I'm sorry, Sharpay...I just can't do it right now..."

**24. Touch**

Gabriella wasn't sure why, but having Sharpay's soft delicate fingers rub her large belly made her fall in a state of ecstacy. She almost moaned out Sharpay's name a few times, as if they were in bed again...

**25. Longer**

"Only a few more months of agony...and then the baby will finally arrive!"

**26. Time**

The moment Sharpay saw that pained look on Gabriella's face, she knew it was time.

**27. Fast**

"Oh...Oh god...it hurts...it hurts!" "DON'T WORRY, GABRIELLA! I'M DRIVING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

**28. Breathe**

As the doctor reached in, Sharpay held Gabriella's hand as she beckoned, "Breathe in, breathe out!" "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Gabriella snapped, her face flustered.

**29. Boy**

"Congratulations, Ms. Montez, you've given birth to a healthy baby boy!"

**30. Family**

"We're...we're a real family now, Sharpay..." Gabriella said quietly, her eyes filled with tears of joy. Sharpay kissed her lover on the cheeck and replied, "Yeah...we are...you, me and our son, Troy..."


End file.
